


La canción de los corazones que laten juntos

by Izumi_tan



Series: Saga "Mariposas" [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Babies, Butterflies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Life, Other, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_tan/pseuds/Izumi_tan
Summary: Pasar de ser seres celestiales a mortales, había sido un cambio drástico para Gabriel y Belcebú, pero ahora, les esperaba un camino mucho más complicado que solo enfrentar la humanidad... ¿Es esta la decisión correcta? Es la pregunta que siempre ronda en sus cabezas, pero al escuchar latir sus corazones en sincronía, saben que eso no importa, siempre y cuando permanezcan juntos.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Saga "Mariposas" [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	La canción de los corazones que laten juntos

**Disclaimer:**

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman.**

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría** **.**

Esta historia forma parte de lo que me gusta llamar "Saga Mariposas" siendo la doceava parte; el resto de los títulos se encuentran en los comentarios finales.

ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia puede presentar escenas sexuales no explicitas, así como algunas que pueden generar cierto grado de ansiedad en los lectores, se recomienda discreción.

* * *

**La canción de los corazones que laten juntos**

—¡¿Doce semanas?! —Exclamó Crowley conduciendo de vuelta —¡¿Cómo pudieron no darse cuenta de doce semanas de gestación?!

En el asiento trasero, Gabriel y Belcebú miraban algún punto perdido en el techo del automóvil, sin siquiera poder articular palabra.

—¡¿Si saben lo que es un condón?! —Gritó nuevamente el pelirrojo.

—¡Crowley! —Replico Azirafel —¡¿Podrías dejarlos en paz?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo conmocionados que están?!

Ante el regaño, el demonio estaba por protestar cuando el rostro enojado del rubio le hizo cambiar de parecer y solo refunfuño disgustado en su asiento.

—¡Detén el auto! —Gritó de pronto el pelinegro, ante la mirada aterrada del par de seres celestiales —¡Debo vomitar!

—¡No en el Bentley! ¡No en el Bentley!

Crowley frenó de repente empujando a todos hacía delante, el antiguo príncipe del infierno abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

—Creo que yo también debo vomitar…

Gabriel se apresuró y desapareció por el camino contrario al ex príncipe del infierno, ambos devolvieron cualquier alimento que haya estado en sus estómagos.

—Sabes no me enoja que Lord Belcebú terminará en ese estado —Dijo el pelirrojo a su compañero— Pero ¡¿qué sea Gabriel el padre?! ¡¿Se perdieron los principios en el infierno o qué pasa?!

Azirafel le miró con severidad, luego rodó los ojos, y observó con preocupación a los antiguos representantes del cielo e infierno.

Cuando llegaron al departamento donde vivían los ex príncipe y arcángel, estos aún se encontraban en un estado de shock profundo, subieron de manera automática y el silencio era tan profundo que pudo haberse escuchado un alfiler caer al piso.

—De acuerdo— Crowley dio un paso al frente en vista de que nadie parecía querer hablar —¿Y qué harán?

—¿Qué haremos de qué? —Preguntó Gabriel sentándose en el pequeño sofá de la sala.

—Pues de eso —El demonio apuntó al estómago del pelinegro— Esos… Saben que… Pues podría con un solo chasquido…

—¡Crowley! —Exclamó Azirafel alarmado— ¡¿Por qué siquiera insinúas algo así?!

—Yo sólo digo que es una opción… Sin tanto trámite humano, solo un pequeño milagro demoníaco…

—¡No puedo creer que realmente lo estés pensando!

—Oye ángel que en tú lado crean que está mal, no significa que sea malo, además ni siquiera es tu decisión o la nuestra…

—Gabriel —El aludido levanto el rostro confundido— Podrías decirle a Crowley que no optarán por ese camino…

—Yo…

—A ver, solo para aclarar que tampoco es decisión de él —El servidor del mal se retiró los lentes, apuntando de nuevo hacia el pelinegro —Lord es en usted en quien están creciendo los engendros benditos… ¿Qué piensa?

—Váyanse…— Respondió con voz calmada pero firme.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora…. —Quiso intervenir Azirafel, sin éxito.

—Necesito pensar en esto… Fuera…

El pelirrojo alzo las manos en señal de rendición, empujando al ángel para que lo siguiera, cuando Gabriel estaba a punto de levantarse Belcebú se interpuso.

—Tú no —Le indico cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho —Tú te quedas, hablamos de esto, aquí y ahora…

—B-belcebú lo siento tanto —Comenzó a disculparse el más alto— N-no creí que algo así p-pudiera pasar…. Yo… ¡Sea cual sea la decisión que tomes te apoyaré!

Con pesar, el castaño escondió su rostro entre sus manos, esperando la respuesta por parte de su compañero.

—¿Te arrepientes de esta elección?

El ex arcángel levantó la vista con rapidez, encontrándose con la expresión ilegible del pelinegro, abrió la boca un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño y responder.

—No me arrepiento Belcebú, no me arrepiento de haber dejado el cielo, ni de estar a tu lado, tampoco de nada de lo que hemos hecho como humanos…

—¿Quieres tenerlos?

—Yo…

—Quiero la verdad, lo que piensas realmente…

—¿Tú quieres tenerlos? Será mucho más trabajo para ti que para mí, he visto los embarazos Belcebú, no son fáciles, ni son indoloros…

Por un par de segundos el pelinegro dudo, sus labios se cerraron en una fina línea, después tomo la mano de Gabriel y la coloco sobre su vientre levemente hinchado.

—En el infierno los demonios perdimos la capacidad de crear vida —Comenzó a explicarse con seriedad—Al caer no éramos capaces más que de la destrucción, y jamás pensé en que funcionará de manera diferente, pero ahora, es distinto… Es… Algo que hicimos juntos…

—Juntos… —Repitió el antes mensajero de Dios en un susurro casi imperceptible.

—Y si tú no estás conmigo… Si no quieres hacerlo, no podré solo… Así que Gabriel… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

—Yo… —Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los azul profundo de Belcebú, ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en su respuesta —Yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que cada día de lo que me reste de existencia mortal sea a tu lado… Y también con estos niños… Como arcángel siempre debí tener amor incondicional hacia todos, pero en realidad no tenía idea de que era el amor, no sabía que era sacrificarse por otro, que tu corazón latiera al estar al lado de alguien, desear tanto que este a salvo que caer o morir son pagos pequeños por su sonrisa…

El más alto pasó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura atrayendo el delgado cuerpo hasta él y enterrando su rostro entre el pecho y el estómago.

—Quiero tenerlos…

El pelinegro se inclinó besando el cabello ahora despeinado del ex arcángel, lo abrazo y permanecieron un largo rato en aquella posición, lo único que podían escuchar era el latido de sus propios corazones ahora humanos.

* * *

—Es importante que sepan, que un embarazo gemelar implica muchas más complicaciones que el de solo un bebé…

Explicó el médico, ante los antiguos servidores del cielo e infierno, quienes le miraban con una mezcla de desconcierto y curiosidad.

—Serán chequeos más frecuentes, los síntomas como malestar estomacal, vomito, debilidad, aumento de peso, entre otros, serán incluso más duros… Para ambos, esto es una tarea de pareja ¿queda claro?

El doctor los miró con severidad, sobre todo a Gabriel, quien asintió sintiéndose intimidado por el humano.

—También deben hacerse a la idea que el parto será prematuro y posiblemente deba inducirse a cesaría, a menos de que el primer niño este de cabeza y pueda salir por su cuenta, de igual manera es una decisión que ustedes pueden tomar aun cuando eso pase… ¿Alguna duda hasta aquí?

—¿Qué es una cesaría?

Preguntó el pelinegro alzando una ceja, el doctor lo encontró extraño, pero asumió que debía de tratarse de una de esas parejas que viven en comunas o con excéntricas costumbres, así que solo se concentró en explicar el procedimiento.

—L-la verdad no me imaginaba que algo así pudiera hacerse…— Comentó Gabriel saliendo del consultorio —¿Estás bien? Pareces asustado…

—¡Asustado! —Exclamó Belcebú a su lado, con el rostro pálido— ¡Yo era un príncipe del infierno! ¡Yo era uno de los demonios más temidos! ¡Esto no me asusta Gabriel! ¡No digas tonterías!

Pero a pesar de la fiereza de sus palabras, el cuerpo del pelinegro temblaba levemente de pies a cabeza.

—Yo si estoy asustado… —Admitió el castaño a su lado— Y si tú también, no me reiría, ni te recriminaría tampoco, pero si no quieres decírmelo… solo toma mi mano ¿sí? Para que recuerdes que no estás solo…

El antes señor de las moscas hizo una mueca, desviando la mirada, y luego sujeto la mano de Gabriel, apretándola con fuerza.

* * *

—¿Belcebú estás bien? —Preguntó el ex arcángel desde la puerta del baño, llevando con él un par de toallas limpias.

—¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Te parezco que estoy bien?! —Gritó el pelinegro, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el retrete, y Geraldine a su lado ronroneando contra su estómago.

—M-me parece que has vomitado demasiado hoy…

—Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme Gabriel…

El aludido se acercó, tomando por la cintura al antiguo señor de las moscas, lo levanto con un poco de esfuerzo, en un par de semanas, el estómago de este había crecido estrepitosamente.

—¿Quieres que te preparé algo? ¿Un té, chocolate caliente?

—Tengo unas inmensas ganas de café…

—Sabes que él café te hace mal a ti y a los bebés…

—¡¿Si no me vas a dar lo que quiero para que preguntas entonces?!

—Lo siento, dios, estás realmente insoportable…

El más alto le ayudo a llegar a la habitación, donde se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda al castaño.

—¿Belcebú? —Preguntó Gabriel preocupado —¿Te duele algo?

Se sentó a su lado e intento tocar su cabello despeinado, pero el pelinegro lo aparto de un manotazo.

—Déjame… Estoy muy insoportable para ti ¿no? —Se encogió más en su lugar, escondiendo el rostro entré sus brazos.

—N-no quise decir eso…

—Pero lo hiciste…

—M-mí intención no era hacerte sentir mal…

—Tampoco yo me soporto Gabriel —Dijo el más pequeño entre lo que parecían lágrimas— No sé a veces que siento, si estoy feliz o triste, me enojo con facilidad, y ni hablar de los malestares, estoy cansado todo el tiempo, pero no puedo dormir, mi pecho creció y duele, además de que las marcas en mi cuerpo arden como el infierno… Y luego vienes y me dices que soy insoportable…

Belcebú se irguió, con el ceño fruncido y lágrimas cayendo alrededor de sus ojos, mirando con enfado al ex arcángel.

—L-lo siento…

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—No, en serio, lo siento, y-yo no sé qué hacer… Quiero darte tu espacio, pero también me gustaría poder cuidarte siempre… Sabía que sería duro para ti, pero no pensé en que tanto, eres siempre tan fuerte que no creí que me necesitarás en realidad…

—¡Te necesito! —Exclamó el pelinegro— Pero no para que me hables así… Quiero que estés a mi lado y me digas que todo saldrá bien, aunque sea una mentira…

Gabriel se acercó más, empujo con suavidad la cabeza de Belcebú contra su pecho, con una mano acariciaba su cabello y con la otra trazaba círculos sobre su estómago.

—Todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo? Y no eres insoportable, eres adorable, fuerte, poderoso y la criatura más fascinante que he conocido…

—No soy adorable…

—Si que lo eres…

El más alto se separó, y con su pulgar limpió una de las mejillas pálidas de Belcebú, luego se agacho depositando un suave pero largo besos sobre el antiguo demonio.

—Sabes a vómito…

Dijo haciendo una mueca el castaño, luego ambos comenzaron a reír, Geraldine saltó a la cama entre ellos, y con un ronroneo se restregó en el vientre hinchado de su antiguo amo.

—Creo que Geraldine también está feliz por las bendiciones…

—No los llames bendiciones… Son un par de engendros…

—No los llames engendros…

—¿Quién los tiene adentro? ¿Tú o yo?

Volvieron a reír, acariciando a Geraldine, pensando en que les esperaban muchos momentos como aquellos.

* * *

—Podrían decirme otra vez… ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACEMOS AQUÍ?! —Gritó Belcebú, llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

—Ya se los explicamos —Intervino Azirafel— Necesitan ropa, cuna, portabebés, mantas, y muchas otras cosas más…

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE VENIR?! ¡SOLO HAGA UN MILAGRO Y YA!

—Eh —Agregó Crowley— No somos sus hadas mágicas para aparecer lo que necesiten, ni que fuera nuestra culpa que Gabriel te tenga en harapos…

—¡Oye! —Exclamó con indignación el más alto.

—Además, si ustedes vienen podrán escoger lo que les parezca mejor…

—Detesto esto, es humillante… —Se quejó el pelinegro tronando los dientes— De pasear por los círculos del infierno a tener que venir a una estúpida tienda de maternidad…

—Belcebebé no creo que sea tan malo…

Al escuchar el apodo Crowley no pudo contener la risa e incluso Azirafel falló en disimular la gracia que le causó aquello.

—¡Gabriel! —Se giró con el rostro completamente rojo el antiguo señor de las moscas— ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames así!

—L-lo siento…. —Respondió el más alto.

—¡Terminemos con esta tortura de una vez!

El pelinegro se adelantó, seguido por el par de ángel y demonio, quienes lanzaron un par de miradas divertidas a un ex arcángel demasiado avergonzado.

—Primero hay que conseguirle ropa para ti Belcebú…

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo porqué necesito ropa?!

—Por que tu cuerpo se va a inflar aún más, y lo que usas ahora pronto no te cerrará… Además de que es horrible.

El pelinegro bufó enojado, sin entender que tenía de malo su viejo suéter varias tallas más grandes de lo que necesitaba, así como el par de jeans desgastados.

—¿Qué te parece este? —Preguntó Azirafel mostrando una blusa larga de color blanco con adornos rosados.

—Me parece que le quiero vomitar encima…

—¿Y este? —Crowley saco un blusón largo gris con azul— Mira, incluso tiene una abertura para que puedas amamantar al bebé…

—Por favor alguien máteme ahora…

—Esto se te vería lindo… —Fue el turno de Gabriel, quien saco una camiseta negra, donde se veía un esqueleto, un pequeño corazón y un par de esqueletos más pequeños simulando ser bebés.

—Es algo… ¿Espeluznante? —Murmuró Azirafel

—Se va al carrito… ¿Terminamos?

Cuando intentó huir, el ángel y demonio le atraparon obligándole a acompañarlos, seguidos por Gabriel, quien ante los lamentos de Belcebú solo alzó los brazos, dando entender que no podía ayudarlo en esos momentos.

Después de tres largas horas de compras (que al pelinegro le parecieron una completa eternidad) terminaron repletos de ropa, pañales, biberones, baberos, sonajas y unas cien cosas más.

—Oh, querido… —Escuchó Gabriel decir al ángel— ¿Crees que tengan lugar para todo esto en su departamento? Es muy pequeño…

—Ni siquiera creo que tengan una habitación lista para los bebés… —Contestó el pelirrojo con una mueca.

—Me preocupa un poco esto… Es decir ¿ellos podrán criar a un par de niños humanos? Necesitan muchos cuidados, su propio espacio, amor…

—Y ese par que lleva ¿un año siendo mortales? Dudo bastante de que hayan tomado la decisión correcta, pero hecho está…

—¿Cómo crees que sea su vida así? Es decir, un padre como Gabriel y no sé si Belcebú quiera ser llamado "madre"

El castaño se alejó, yendo a buscar al ex demonio, mientras la conversación que acababa de escuchar no paraba de reproducirse en su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué rayos es ese sonido?! —Exclamó Belcebú, mirando la hora en un reloj al lado de su cama —¡Es plena madrugada por todos los infiernos!

De mal humor se sentó en la cama, sintiendo movimiento en su estómago, Geraldine se le acercó con rapidez, tratando de calmar el malestar.

—Ojalá Gabriel tuviera tu habilidad de ronronearles y calmarlos…— Dijo con voz suave el pelinegro —Y a todo esto ¿dónde está ese idiota?

Se levantó, caminando hasta donde provenía el ruido, y en medio de la sala, con las luces prendidas encontró al ex arcángel, rodeado de piezas de madera y un gran plano de lo que supuso eran las instrucciones.

—¿Gabriel? —Preguntó confundido— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Te desperté? —El aludido se giró sorprendido— Lo siento, no sabía que estaba haciendo tanto ruido…

—Tengo el sueño ligero… Pero respóndeme… ¿Qué haces?

—Ah… Bueno, trataba de armar la cuna, pero creo que no es tan fácil como pensaba, la última vez que supe, los bebés dormían en pesebres…

—De acuerdo… —Asintió el ex demonio— ¿Y por qué lo haces a las tres de mañana?

—Quería darte la sorpresa —Murmuró con tristeza el castaño— Supongo que falle…

Belcebú realmente quería enojarse con él, pero le pareció algo tierna su declaración, así que solo bufó soltando el aire.

—Vuelve a la cama, le pediremos a Crowley o Azirafel que la armen con un milagro…

—¡No quiero pedírselos a ellos! —Interrumpió Gabriel— Y-yo no quiero depender de ellos o de nadie, ni tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas, me gustaría que si necesitas algo acudieras a mí, yo desearía poder darte lo mejor… Un lugar más bonito para vivir, ropa que te guste más y en cambio, no soy siquiera capaz de armar una estúpida cuna…

—Gabriel…

—Lo sé, es una estupidez…

—No… No creo que lo sea —Belcebú se acercó hasta él, acariciando su cabello— Me gustaría darte lo mismo a ti… Eres un arcángel, eras un arcángel… Y siempre tuviste lo mejor, ahora, estas estancado aquí conmigo, no eres el único que se siente frustrado por eso…

—No me siento estancado a tu lado —Se apresuró a corregir el castaño— Me siento feliz, el triple de feliz que antes, en realidad, y me emociona saber que entre los dos hemos hecho algo tan maravilloso como una vida, dos vidas… Es sólo que… Siento que nunca seré suficiente para cuidarlos como lo merecen…

—Oye —El ex demonio tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirara de frente— Para mí eres más que suficiente, y esto no es un peso que tengas que llevar solo, yo no hice esto por mi cuenta.

El pelinegro apuntó a su estómago, ante lo cual el castaño solo sonrió como disculpa.

—¿Crees que seremos buenos padres? —Preguntó con duda Gabriel.

—No, para nada… Pero, haremos lo mejor que podamos ¿no? —Fue el turno de Belcebú de sonreír— Ahora, vamos a armar esta tontería, ya que me despertaste, dame al menos algo con lo que entretenerme…

El pelinegro tomo el manual de las manos de su compañero, lo giro al darse cuenta de que esta al revés, y empezó a dictarle las instrucciones para armar la cuna.

Terminaron poco antes de que saliera el sol, y se sintieron muy orgullosos con su trabajo, abrazándose el uno al otro en medio de la pequeña sala. Geraldine fue la primera que la probó, dando el visto bueno de su trabajo.

* * *

—Hoy llegaré temprano —Dijo Gabriel mientras acomodaba su corbata— Así que estaba pensando en preparar la cena ¿qué tienes ganas de comer?

El pelinegro se levantó perezosamente, aún le quedaba una hora antes de ir a trabajar.

—Quiero hamburguesas…

—Vaya… Esperaba algo más… ¿Grotesco? De acuerdo, puedo hacer eso… Me voy, cuídate Belcebebé…

Esta vez el ex demonio no sé enfado por el apodo cariñoso, y cuando el castaño se acercó para darle un beso de despedida en la frente, Belcebú se movió para interceptarlo con los labios, algo que sorprendió gratamente al más alto.

—No vayas a trabajar hoy… —Murmuró el pelinegro contra la boca del otro— Quedemos en casa los dos…

Gabriel trato de separarse, pero entonces sintió como el agarre era más fuerte, y el beso se volvía más profundo, no pudo evitar gemir, y a base de mucha fuerza voluntad pudo retirarse.

—N-necesitamos ir… No quiero que dependamos por siempre de Crowley y Azirafel… Volveré pronto ¿de acuerdo?

El antiguo mensajero de Dios, se inclinó y dio un casto beso sobre el cabello enredado de Belcebú, quien hizo un puchero extrañando la cercanía de apenas un momento atrás.

—¿Quieres que veamos una película juntos?

La solicitud fue inesperada para Gabriel, pero no se negó, preparó un tazón de palomitas (esta vez sin dañar el microondas) y se sentó al lado de su compañero, pasando el brazo por sus hombros, el pelinegro se recostó contra su pecho, lo cual nuevamente sorprendió al castaño.

Habían pasado aproximadamente treinta minutos, cuando el ex demonio decidió cambiar de posición, subiendo sus piernas sobre los muslos del más alto.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el ex arcángel dejando de ver la pantalla— Apenas y has probado las palomitas…

—Si… Sólo me siento más cómodo de esta manera…

Belcebú pasó ahora a sentarse sobre el regazo de Gabriel, quien automáticamente lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera.

—¿Quieres que la ponga en pausa?

—No…

La respuesta fue breve pero firme, el pelinegro se movió un poco más, luego comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el pecho y cuello del más alto.

—Me gusta que las marcas que te hice no desaparecieron… —Murmuró el ex demonio, con una voz difícil de descifrar.

—N-no… Es decir, no me molestan… Pero tenías otras maneras de decirme que podías sanar heridas… —Gabriel no entendía porque de repente se sentía tan nervioso.

—Si te lo dije de otras formas…

Belcebú se levantó un poco, abrazándose al más alto, primero beso la herida que este tenía en el labio inferior, después la mordió levemente, y cuando el castaño estaba por replicar, aprovecho para besarlo con ferocidad.

El ex arcángel continúo sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo, mientras su boca parecía haber cobrado conciencia propia, librando una batalla en la cual no sabía quién iba ganado.

—Gabriel… —Murmuró el pelinegro separándose, con los labios hinchados— Quiero besarte más…

Las pequeñas manos del antiguo Lord del infierno se movieron hacia los costados del castaño, tomando los extremos de la camiseta que este usaba e intentando quitársela.

—E-espera… —Exclamó el más alto— Y-ya es tarde… Y no has dormido b-bien… Es importante que aproveches todo el tiempo posible para descansar…

Antes de que Belcebú pudiera replicar algo, Gabriel le tomo en brazos con cuidado, y le llego hasta la cama, donde le arropo, y dio un beso en la frente deseándole buenas noches, luego salió de la habitación bajo el pretexto de tener que limpiar la sala.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, frunciendo el entrecejo y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con fastidio.

Así pasó una semana, en la cual, cualquier avance por parte del pelinegro, terminaba con un ex mensajero de Dios inventando pretextos y huyendo en acto, lo cual solo termino frustrando al antiguo príncipe del infierno.

—¿Estás dormido? —Preguntó una noche Belcebú.

—Si…

Tal vez no dormido en su totalidad, pero bastante somnoliento, Gabriel se giró boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y a punto de rendirse ante el cansancio. Fue entonces que el antes señor de las moscas decidió hacer su movimiento.

Con rapidez arrojo el cobertor que los cubría a ambos, y luego se sentó encima del más alto, a la altura de su abdomen.

—¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! —Exclamó sobresaltado el castaño.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú?! —El ojiazul se inclinó un poco para encender una pequeña lampara de noche al lado de la cama —¡Llevas semanas ignorándome!

—¡No te ignoro!

—¡Claro que lo haces! ¡¿Por qué estás evitándome?!

—¡No te estoy evitando! —El más alto quiso zafarse, pero temía que cualquier movimiento demasiado brusco empujará a Belcebú.

—¡He intentado amablemente acercarme a ti y no me dejas!

—¡¿Amablemente?! ¡Apenas ayer entraste al baño mientras me duchaba!

—¡Es porque parece que ya no me quieres!

Fuese lo que fuese que Gabriel iba a replicar, se borró de su mente en el segundo que escuchó aquello.

—¿Qué?

—¡No finjas! —Recriminó el ex demonio— ¡Ya no quieres estar conmigo! ¡¿Es porque mi estomago creció más?! ¡¿Por qué tengo nuevas marcas en la piel?!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Deja de hacerte el idiota y respóndeme!

—L-lo estas entendiendo todo mal… —Explico el castaño negando con sus manos y cabeza— ¡No te estoy evitando por nada de eso!

—¡¿Ves como si me estás evitando?!

—Si… Pero no por lo que crees… Es que…

—¡¿Es que qué?!

—¡Es que no quiero lastimar a los bebés! —Confesó Gabriel escondiendo el rostro tras sus manos— ¡Y no tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí controlarme teniéndote tan cerca y querer tocarte, besarte y hacer eso…!

—¿Sexo?

—¡Si eso! ¡Pero no puedo porque me asusta demasiado hacerles daño a nuestros hijos!

" _Nuestros hijos"_ era una expresión que no habían usado antes para referirse a los bebés, Belcebú se dio cuenta que le gustaba mucho como sonaba.

—¿Tú crees que puedan salir lastimados?

—¡No lo sé! —Se lamentó el más alto— ¡Pero no quiero arriesgarlos a ti o a ellos!

El pelinegro se movió hacia atrás en la misma posición, cuando sintió como algo golpeaba contra su trasero.

—¿T-tú realmente no crees que luzco peor?

—¡¿Qué?! —El tono de voz sonaba ofendido por la declaración— ¡Claro que no! ¡Siempre te he dicho que me fascina como te ves! ¡Amo tu cabello negro, tus ojos azules profundo, tus marcas que cada que miro quiero besarlas! ¡Jamás me había sentido así antes! ¡Y mi cuerpo reacciona de la misma manera!

—Pero mi cuerpo ya no es como lo conociste…

—¡Eso solo empeora todo! Dios me perdone por lo que voy a decir… —Agregó en voz baja el castaño— Pero h-he tenido pensamientos nada puros con tu nueva apariencia… A veces no puedo evitar mirar cómo han crecido tus pechos, o lo malditamente tierno que te ves con la ropa de maternidad… Solo puedo pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría tocarte como antes… Y a la vez me da miedo por…

—Los engendros…

—Las bendiciones…

—Yo también he tenido muy malos pensamientos contigo… —Belcebú comenzó a frotarse contra la entrepierna del castaño —En como extraño tus manos contra mi piel… Tus suaves pero hambrientos besos… En que me llames _"Belcebú"_ mientras el placer se apodera de ti…

—Mmmh… —Fue la única contestación que pudo dar Gabriel.

—No vayamos muy lejos ¿de acuerdo?

Propuso el pelinegro quitándose la camisa que era tres veces su talla y tomando las manos del ex arcángel para colocarlas sobre su pecho.

—Bel…

—Shh… Confía en mí ¿sí?

El más alto asintió, mientras Belcebú retiraba la ropa interior de ambos y repetía con movimientos lentos el vaivén de su cuerpo contra el de Gabriel.

Cuando terminaron, se acurrucaron juntos, el mentón del castaño sobre la cabeza del ex demonio, mientras su mano reposaba de manera protectora sobre su vientre voluminoso, y ambos sonreían en complicidad.

* * *

—Di Ah… —Belcebú obedeció, mientras el médico revisaba su boca— ¿Te duelen los dientes? Tus encías están sangrando…

—A veces… Pero estoy en el punto de que todo duele…

—¿Algún molestar nuevo? ¿Dolor uterino? ¿Sangrado al orinar? ¿Contracciones?

—De esos ningunos… Pero la mayoría del tiempo mi estomago arde como el infierno y debo ir al baño al menos cinco veces cada hora…

—¿Cuándo los bebés se mueven molesta?

—Nunca se mueven… Solo cuando cambio de posición al dormir…

—¿No se mueven? —Pregunto con extrañeza el médico— Que extraño…

—¿Extraño por qué? —La cara de terror de Gabriel, puso nervioso incluso al pelinegro.

—Los gemelos suelen moverse mucho más que los bebés de embarazo único… Vamos a revisar ¿sí?

El ex arcángel ayudo a bajar de la camilla a Belcebú, y le acompaño hasta la habitación trasera donde este se recostó, quejándose del gel frío que pusieron sobre su vientre.

—Todo se ve bien… —Un suspiro de alivio vino por parte de ambos padres— Observen allí…

El doctor giró la pantalla en dirección a la pareja.

—¿Ven esos pequeños movimientos que hacen? ¿Casi imperceptibles?

—Si…

—Se mueven al ritmo de su corazón, sus latidos y los de los bebés están sincronizados… Por eso es tan importante que se cuide, nada de comidas excedentes en grasa, cafeína, mariscos…

El antiguo señor de las moscas ignoro lo que el hombre decía, concentrado en la imagen frente a sus ojos, aquella conexión, le hizo emular un sentimiento que hace mucho había olvidado y no tenía palabras para poder expresarlo, solo podía definirse como increíblemente feliz y asustado.

—¿Quieren que grabe un vídeo para ustedes? —Pregunto el médico con una sonrisa.

—¡Si! —La cara de Gabriel estaba tan iluminada que Belcebú no se atrevió a negarse a la propuesta.

—Oficialmente ha entrado en el segundo trimestre de embarazo, el mayor riesgo ya ha pasado, pero no por eso deben dejar de cuidarse, debe seguir tomando su ácido fólico, más vitaminas, su cuerpo es muy pequeño por lo cual le mandaré a hacer unos análisis de sangre para saber si no tiene falta de hierro…

—Mi cuerpo no es MUY pequeño… —Se quejó en voz baja el ex demonio.

—Ah… disculpe… —El rostro del más alto estaba ruborizado del cuello a las orejas, mientras miraba al suelo— E-en realidad queríamos p-preguntar algo…

—Claro lo que sea…

—B-bueno… Es que… Pues…

A su lado, el pelinegro rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—¿Podemos tener sexo estando en este estado?

Hubo una vez que Gabriel fue atacado por una parvada de palomas mientras cuidaba de un pequeño Mesías, la sagrada familia rio mucho al ver aquello, comparando ese momento con el que estaba viviendo en ese consultorio, hubiera preferido que las palomas lo comieran vivo.

—Oh… No veo porque no, puede ser incluso hasta terapéutico, solo deben ser cuidadosos, no practicar posiciones inconvenientes, y si siente cualquier clase de dolor indicarlo de inmediato...

De regreso al pequeño departamento, el rostro del castaño seguía igual de sonrojado que cuando salieron del hospital, en cambio Belcebú inmediatamente se dirigió a atacar lo que quedaba en el refrigerados.

—Gabriel…

—¿Qué?

—¿Los bebés que comen?

—¿Eh?

—Si… Es decir, cuando salgan de mí ¿con que los alimentaremos? No tienen dientes… Hasta donde sé… ¿Tienen dientes?

—No… Pero ¿qué nunca has visto a un bebé?

—Solo al anticristo… Como que treinta segundos antes de que llorará… No tuve tiempo de comprobar si tenía colmillos o no…

—Los bebés toman leche materna…

—¿Y de dónde sacan la leche?

La ignorancia de su compañero enterneció y preocupo un poco al más alto.

—De sus madres…

—¿Eh?

—Por eso los pechos crecen, preparándose con leche para amamantar…

—¡¿Eh?! —Gritó con estupefacción el ex demonio— ¡¿YO SOY SU COMIDA?!

—No exactamente tú… Sino lo que produces…

—¡Oh! ¡Qué gran alivio Gabriel!

—¿Qué tanto no sabes de bebés? —Se apresuró a preguntar el más alto— Porque son muy frágiles… Necesitan de mucha atención, a veces lloran sin motivo, y tienes que cambiar pañales…

—¿C-crees que no podré cuidarlos como se debe? —Preguntó con tristeza Belcebú, mientras se dirigía a la sala para sentarse, sus pies ya comenzaban a hincharse.

—No… —El castaño le siguió, colocándose a su lado— En realidad estoy aterrado de que no sepamos cuidarlos… Ni tú ni yo…

—Podemos hacerlo entre ambos ¿no? Es decir… Planeamos un Armagedón ¿Por qué un par de bebés tendría que ser más difícil?

—Si, bueno… ¿Pero recuerdas como termino lo del "Apocalipsis"? En un no Apocalipsis…

—No me hagas dudar de esto…

—Lo siento…

—Aún no tenemos listo un cuarto para ellos…

—Ni hemos terminado de armar el resto de las cosas que compramos…

—¿C-crees que hemos tomado la decisión equi…?

Antes de que Belcebú pudiera terminar su frase, brinco de su asiento sobresaltado, mirando hacia Gabriel con ojos muy abiertos.

—¡¿Q-qué p-pasa?! —Preguntó asustado el castaño— ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!

En respuesta, el pelinegro se apresuró a tomar la mano del ex arcángel para colocarla encima de su estómago, el más alto lucía aún más confundido, hasta que sintió como algo se movía contra su palma.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—Creo que fueron los bebés…

—¡¿Ellos pueden hacer eso?!

—¡No lo sé!

Nuevamente sintieron como algo golpeaba contra la piel, era una sensación tanto terrorífica como agradable.

—S-sabes… —Sonrió Gabriel colocando su oído contra el vientre del ex demonio— El fin de semana podría pedir el día y dedicarme a arreglar la habitación libre…

—H-hay algunos libros sobre bebés en la biblioteca, cerca de donde trabajo… Podría conseguir unos cuantos y no sé ¿comenzar a planear lo que sigue?

—Si… Eso, suena como una buena idea…

La pareja sonrió, y el movimiento se detuvo, se dieron cuenta de que fuera o no la decisión correcta, no se arrepentían en absoluto.

* * *

Aún como humano, el ex arcángel continuaba siendo bastante selectivo con lo que respectaba a su alimentación, prefiriendo siempre alimentos verdes sobre cualquier tipo de carne o embutido, y eso era bien sabido por sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo cual, a todos sorprendió en sobre manera, ver al apuesto hombre en una de las mesas de cafetería, comiendo lo que parecía ser una hamburguesa con papás fritas, mientras sonreía como idiota a la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿Creen que este enfermo? —Preguntó una compañera de piso a uno de los supervisores.

—¡Es nuestro mejor vendedor! —Exclamó el hombre con pánico.

—Alguien vaya y pregúntele que le pasa —Agregó otro.

—¿Y si se enoja?

Cuando los cuatro fueron testigos de cómo el castaño mezclaba salsa de soya con mermelada y la untaba sobre una de las tapas de pan, se dieron cuenta aquello era grave.

—¡G-gabriel! —Se acercó uno de los hombres golpeando con suavidad la espalda del más alto— ¿C-cómo estás?

—¿Yo? Bien…

—¿Seguro?

—Si… —Respondió con una mueca divertida el antiguo mensajero de Dios.

—B-bueno… Es que hemos notado que has estado extraño estos días… Semanas… Meses en realidad…

—¿Extraño?

—Si… Comes cosas raras como ahora —Apuntó a la comida de la charola— En cuanto cumples tu jornada vuelves a casa, antes te quedabas un poco a cubrir detalles, y cada momento libre que tienes, estas mirando tu celular… ¿Pasa algo?

—Oh… —El castaño sonrió divertido, y su compañero no podía negar que era bastante atractivo— Bueno en realidad si pasa algo, mira…

Giro la pantalla en dirección al otro hombre, y este pudo observar el vídeo de un ultrasonido, aunque le tomo un poco de tiempo interpretar aquella imagen.

—Son mis hijos… Ta vez nazcan en uno o dos meses… Y aún tengo mucho que hacer, por eso me voy temprano a casa…

—¡¿Vas a ser papá?!

—¡Si! Voy a ser papá… —La sonrisa se ensancho aún más en su rostro, mientras pensaba en aquella palabra…. _Papá…_

—¡CHICOS! ¡GABRIEL VA A SER PAPÁ!

De repente, el castaño se vio rodeado de varios de sus compañeros, quienes le felicitaban con gran alegría, estrechando su mano, golpeando su espalda o con largos abrazos, fue abrumador, pero divertido, había olvidado que para algunos humanos la llegada de un nuevo ser vivo era motivo de un gran festejo.

—Miau…

—Lo sé Geraldine —Contestó Belcebú mirando directamente a los grandes ojos de su compañera— Es tarde y no ha vuelto…

—Miau…

—¡Claro que estoy preocupado! ¡Pero no es que pueda salir en este estado!

—Miau…

—¡Entonces tú ve a buscarlo!

—Miau… — La felina saltó de la cama dejando solo al ex príncipe del infierno.

—¡No me dejes hablando solo!

Con dificultad, el pelinegro salió de la cama, intento ver sus pies, encontrándose con su estómago en el camino.

—Ustedes serán tan enormes como su padre ¿verdad?

De pie en la habitación, escuchó como la puerta se abría, camino hasta la entrada, cruzando los brazos y con el ceño fruncido recibió al ex arcángel.

—¡¿Tienes idea de que hora es?!

—¡Belcebebé! —El más alto corrió para abrazar a un confundido ex demonio— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo bien que hueles? Como a leña quemándose…

—¡Tú apestas a licor! ¡¿Estuviste bebiendo?! —Belcebú trato de librarse del agarre, sin éxito.

—En el trabajo dijeron… —Hipeo el castaño— Que querían festejar conmigo…

—¡¿Festejar qué?!

—¡A los bebés! ¡Debiste verlos! ¡Estaban muy felices por nosotros!

El pelinegro suspiro disipando su enojo, una parte de él estaba realmente curioso de observar a un Gabriel bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Al menos debiste avisarme… Geraldine y yo estábamos preocupados…

—Lo siento… ¿Estás molesto conmigo?

La mueca adorable del ex mensajero, tumbo cualquier resistencia que pudiera haber tenido.

—No… Vamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien…

Sin quitarse la ropa, el castaño se echó sobre la cama, ante los reclamos del más pequeño.

—¡Al menos hazme espacio! ¡Ahora ocupo el triple de lugar!

—Belcebú…

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Cásate conmigo…

Gabriel se sentó nuevamente, con la ropa y cabello alborotados, y una expresión perdida que aun así buscaba al pelinegro.

—¡¿DISCULPA?!

—Se supone que los padres deben estar casados…

—¡No todos los padres! —Exclamó el ex demonio, presa del pánico.

—¿Y si te lo pido por favor?

—¡¿POR QUÉ DE REPENTE QUIERES CASARTE GABRIEL?!

—Porque te amo… Y quiero pasar el resto de mi tiempo a tu lado… —El más alto, estiró su mano tomando la del pelinegro— Y quiero que los niños sepan lo mucho que los voy a amar a ellos también…

—Definitivamente estas muy borracho…

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Belcebú enrojeció al mirar el rostro suplicante del más alto, su lengua se trabo y dijo lo primero que le llego a la cabeza.

—¡No me has dado ningún anillo! ¡Se supone que cuando te le declaras a alguien debes entregarle uno!

—Si te consigo un anillo… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

—¡Ve a dormir y cuando tengas el anillo te respondo!

—¡Lo conseguiré! ¡Y entonces volveré a preguntarte!

Gabriel se recostó de lado, quedándose dormido rápidamente, en cambio, el ex señor de las moscas no podía calmar los latidos de su corazón, pensando en cómo era que podía amar tanto a un idiota como aquel.

El despertar de la mañana siguiente no fue nada agradable para el castaño, la cabeza le molestaba, y sentía la garganta seca, se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido y camino hasta la cocina donde encontró al pelinegro preparando el desayuno.

—Espero estés sufriendo mucho en estos momentos —Dijo con diversión el ex demonio.

—Me duele todo… ¿Por qué los humanos disfrutan algo como eso?

Belcebú alzo los hombros y sirvió en un vaso un poco de jugó que empujo hasta el más alto.

—Sobre lo que dijiste ayer… —El ex mensajero casi se ahoga con su bebida— ¿Hablabas en serio? ¿Quieres casarte… Conmigo?

—¡Si! —Respondió sin titubear— ¡Quiero que nos casemos! S-sé que solo es una formalidad mortal, p-pero…

—Me gustan el negro…

—¿Eh?

—S-si pudieras encontrar un anillo negro… No importa que sea barato… Estoy seguro de que me gustaría…

Belcebú se giró para evitar que Gabriel se diera cuenta de lo roja que se había puesto su cara, y a su vez, él no se dio cuenta de la expresión de completa felicidad en el rostro del castaño.

* * *

—¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó el pelinegro, mientras extendía los brazos tratando de alcanzar algo.

—Es una sorpresa — Gabriel cubría los ojos de su compañero, guiándolo con cuidado de que no tropezara con nada.

—Más te vale no hacerme caminar mucho, llevó unos veinte kilos extra que cargar…

—Estás exagerando…

—¡¿Quién es quien los lleva todo el día?!

—¡Es aquí! Así que espera y… Uno, dos… ¡Tres! ¿Te gusta? ¿Eh?

El ex demonio parpadeo un par de veces acostumbrándose a la luz, frente a él, se encontró con una casa que parecía abandonada, rodeada por árboles no parecía haber nada alrededor, sin embargo, no había sentido que se alejaran tanto del edificio donde vivían.

—¿Qué es esto Gabriel? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Estamos cerca de la ciudad, a unos quince minutos a pie… Esta casa lleva abandonada mucho tiempo, por eso fue más barata de conseguir…

—¿A qué te refieres con más barata?

—La compre… Se que justo ahora luce horrible… Y si entramos una viga nos caerá encima… Pero trabajando en ella podríamos convertirla en un bonito lugar…

—¡¿Compraste una casa?! —Exclamó confundido el pelinegro.

—B-bueno técnicamente aún no… Di un anticipo, y la iré pagando poco a poco…

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Beel… El departamento es muy pequeño ¿cómo viviremos los cinco allí? Los niños crecerán, y no tendremos un lugar que puedan llamar propio…

—Pero este lugar… Mi oficina en el infierno estaba en mejores condiciones…

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Yo también la odié la primera vez que la vi, pero… Ven hay algo que debo mostrarte…

Tomando su mano, el ex demonio le siguió hasta la parte trasera, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con grata sorpresa.

—Es… ¿Cómo…?

—Te deja sin palabras ¿verdad?

Frente a ellos, el hermoso escenario de un jardín silvestre se mostraba en todo su esplendor, pero lo más llamativo de aquello, eran los cientos de mariposas que revoloteaban por todo el sitio, con sus alas multicolor.

—Son…

—Lepidópteros si… Pero también hay abejas, moscas, saltamontes… Aún te fascinan los insectos ¿verdad? Por que si no me sentiré muy estúpido de haber hecho esto…

—Es…

—¿Precioso? ¿Fantástico? ¿Espectacular?

—¡¿Podrías dejarme hablar?!

—L-lo siento… Es solo que estoy emocionado…

—Es… Increíble… ¡¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?!

—Un día que salí a correr, el sol estaba saliendo y cuando volteé todo el jardín estaba iluminado… Se sintió casi como un llamado…

—Pero la casa…

—¿Es un asco y está en ruinas?

—Por decir lo menos…

—N-no vamos a mudarnos de inmediato… Pero con los años… Podríamos convertirla en un hogar, y traer a los niños aquí, que corran por el jardín, que se ensucien en la tierra… Que podamos los cuatro…

—Y Geraldine…

—Y Geraldine… —Rodó los ojos el más alto— Tener un sitio al que pertenecer…

—¿Alguna vez pensaste…? —La voz de Belcebú se escuchaba lejana, incluso para él.

—¿Pensar qué?

—¿Qué no encajabas en el cielo?

Gabriel abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, examino la mano del pelinegro que todavía sostenía, pasó su pulgar sobre el anillo negro con una pequeña piedra lila, exactamente del mismo color que sus ojos solían ser.

—No… Yo jamás me sentí fuera de lugar allá arriba —La respuesta pareció entristecer al antiguo príncipe del infierno— Pero soy más feliz aquí, y si me dieran a elegir entre quedarme o volver, no dudaría en mandarlos al carajo…

—¿Te he dicho que me gusta cuando blasfemas? —Río Belcebú.

—Unas cuantas veces si…

El ex demonio tomo la mano de Gabriel colocándola contra su mejilla, con uno de sus dedos acariciaba la sortija color blanco puro, adornada con una joya azul profundo.

—¿Cuándo empezaremos con la remodelación entonces?

—Después de que nazcan… Van a ser meses complicados…

—Literalmente mis entrañas se movieron de lugar… No creo que haya algo más complicado que…

El pelinegro se llevó una mano al estómago, apoyándose en el más alto para poder mantenerse en pie.

—¡¿Belcebú?! —Gritó Gabriel alarmado— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—No… —El pelinegro comenzó a respirar por la boca como le habían indicado en sus consultas— Algo esta mal… Duele demasiado… Creo que… Que quieren nacer…

—¡¿Nacer?! ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Justo ahora?! ¡Pero la cesaría estaba programada en dos semanas más!

—¡NO SOY YO QUIEN LO ELIGE GABRIEL! —Gritó Belcebú encajando las uñas en el brazo de su compañero— ¡LLEVAME AL HOPITAL AHORA!

—¿C-cómo…? Venimos a pie…

—¡NO LO SÉ, GABRIEL! ¡PERO DUELE DEMASIADO!

El ex demonio recordaba como su cuerpo había sido herido tras la caída, los huesos rotos, las alas destruidas y quemadas, cicatrices ardiendo en su piel… Nunca pensó que viviría un dolor como ese dos veces en la vida.

El castaño fue presa del pánico por unos minutos, miro hacia todos lados sin saber que hacer, lamentándose de no ser más que un simple humano… Pero entonces, su mente hizo clic y recordó quienes eran más que un par de mortales.

—¡SOLO SACA AL PAR DE ENGENDROS CON UN MILAGRO! —Gritó Belcebú, en el asiento trasero del Bentley, mientras Crowley conducía a la máxima velocidad posible.

—N-no podemos hacer eso… —Trato de explicarse Azirafel.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO?!

—L-lo intentamos… Pero no funciono…

—¡CUANDO ESTO TERMINE VOY A ASESINARTE GABRIEL! ¡ME ENCARGARE DE ROMPERTE CADA HUESO DE TU CUERPO COMO ESTOS ENGENDROS LO ESTÁN HACIENDO CONMIGO!

—P-pronto llegaremos al hospital Belcebebé… S-solo debes aguantar un poco más…

—¡A LA MIERDA AGUANTAR MÁS!

—¡Hagan un milagro que nos lleve hasta el hospital! —Reclamó el más alto desesperado.

—¡Tampoco podemos!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó al mismo tiempo la pareja.

—El último milagro que pudimos hacer, fue aparecer para recogerlo… Después de eso es como si estuviéramos bloqueados —Contestó asustado Azirafel— Y honestamente no tenemos idea de porque…

—¡Soporte un poco más Lord! —Dijo Crowley girando peligrosamente en una curva— Una vez corrí en este Bentley en medio de las llamas y en pleno Armagedón, llegar al hospital será como comer pastel…

Ese día, Crowley impuso un nuevo tiempo récord en cuanto recorrer calles concurridas se trataba.

A Gabriel se le permitió entrar al quirófano, jamás se había sentido tan fuera de lugar antes, en medio de los doctores y ayudantes, el lo único que podía hacer era sostener la mano de Belcebú, acariciar su frente y susurrarle que todo iba a estar bien, incluso cuando él mismo parecía a punto de desmayarse.

—¡No podremos hacer cesaría! —Gritó el médico— ¡Uno de los bebés esta listo para nacer! ¡Tendrá que ser parto natural!

—¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE DEBO HACER?! —El dolor incrementaba a una velocidad increíble.

—¡Puje y respire como se le indico! ¡Sólo soporte un poco más!

Entonces, se escuchó el primer llanto, fue un sonido extraño, irreal, que le parecía lejano al de ex par de seres inmortales.

—¡Todo va bien! —El castaño se inclinó sobre Belcebú, acomodando su cabello— ¡Sólo un poco de esfuerzo más! ¿De acuerdo?

—Gabriel…

Murmuró, el pelinegro en respuesta, luego su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—¡El segundo bebé viene en mala posición! —Indicó el doctor llamando a uno de los auxiliares— ¡No puje hasta que se lo digamos!

Para el antes señor de las moscas esos fueron los minutos más estresantes de su vida tanto mortal como inmortal, incluso llegó a pensar que caer fue menos complicado que aquello.

—¡El segundo bebé ya viene!

—¡Una vez más! —Le alentó Gabriel a su lado, besando su mano— ¡Te he visto hacer cosas mucho más complicadas que estás! ¡Tú puedes Belcebebé!

Con un último esfuerzo, el segundo llanto se escuchó.

—Bien hecho… ¿Belcebú?...

De pronto una de las máquinas comenzó a emitir una alarma que altero a todo mundo alrededor, el agarre del pelinegro había aflojado asustando al castaño.

—¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre! ¡Traigan el desfibrilador y dos unidades de O+! ¡Saquen al padre!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Déjenme quedarme! —Gritó a todo pulmón el castaño—¡Prometí que estaría a su lado! ¡QUE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS! ¡POR FAVOR!

Fueron necesarias tres personas, para poder retirarlo del quirófano, lo último que vio fue el rostro pálido del ex demonio.

—¡BELCEBÚ! —Golpeó la puerta, esperando que lo escuchará— ¡BELCEBÚ!

—¿Gabriel?

Al girarse, se encontró con una escena que no creyó volver a ver, frente a él, ataviado en sus ropas de príncipe del infierno, con medallas y moscas, se encontraba Belcebú.

—¡¿Belcebú?! ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?...

—Yo volví al infierno… —Contestó al pelinegro—Y escape para volver aquí…

—¿Infierno? No entiendo…

—Creo que acabo de morir…

—No… No… No… —Las lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por el rostro del más alto, sin que este pudiera controlarse— No puedes… ¡No puedes dejarme solo! ¡No puedes dejarnos! ¡Ni siquiera los has conocido!

—Y-yo… Lo siento…

El ex arcángel cayó de rodillas al suelo, llorando incontrolablemente.

—¡No, no, no!

Con miedo, el señor de las moscas se acercó, hincándose frente a él, y colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, Gabriel podía sentir el peso, sabía que era real… Y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se esfumo.

—¡Puede volver a pasar! —Anuncio uno de los auxiliares, el castaño no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado— ¡Pero solo un momento!

Gabriel entró aterrado, sentía que su mundo se desmoronaría en cuestión de segundos, que no podría ser capaz de soportar una vida mortal sin Belcebú, pero al llegar hasta la cama donde le había visto por última vez, la escena fue muy diferente a lo esperado.

—Dice el doctor que no son gemelos…—Explicó con ronca voz el pelinegro mientras sostenía contra sí dos pequeños bultos que no paraban de moverse— Son mellizos… Una niña y un niño…

Las manos de Gabriel temblaban cuando se acercó a tomar uno de ellos, los ojos del bebé eran tan azules como los de Belcebú, y en cuanto le miró sonrió con alegría.

—Hola… Eres la cosita más hermosa que he visto nunca… ¿Sabías eso?

—Lo que acaba de pasar —Se acercó el médico, nervioso— Es bastante inusual… Usted técnicamente acaba de morir por unos minutos… Y no nos explicamos como es que sobrevivió a ello…

El ex arcángel miró hacia su pareja, reafirmando, que lo que había pasado hace un momento atrás, fue completamente real.

—¿Quieres cargarlo a él? —Agregó con voz cansada el pelinegro, cambiando de bebé nuevamente.

—Se parece a ti… Pero tiene mis ojos…

—Lo sé…

En ese momento, Belcebú supo que era el sentimiento que no podía nombrar, era amor, un amor tan incondicional que estaba seguro ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir en el cielo, que le hizo ser capaz de huir de las garras del infierno, todo por un par de seres pequeños e indefensos, pero que eran suyos, suyos y de Gabriel.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Infinitas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic tan largo seguido, además de toda la investigación que hubo detrás, jajajaja, probablemente los agentes del FBI que revisan mi computadora crean que estoy esperando bebés.
> 
> Se que lo digo capa cap que público esta saga, pero nos estamos acercando al final, y no puedo creer lo mucho que se extendió… No me queda más que agradecerles nuevamente por apoyar esta historia, sin ustedes nada de esto se podría.
> 
> Les dejo nuevamente los títulos de las demás historias de la saga:
> 
> 1era Parte: Mariposas
> 
> 2da Parte: No es una cita
> 
> 3er Parte: Acicalarse
> 
> 4ta Parte: Besos
> 
> 5ta parte: No volveremos a estar juntos nunca más
> 
> 6ta parte: Tal vez esto sea una cita
> 
> 7ma parte: Sentimientos que no pueden ser explicados
> 
> 8va parte: Atrapados
> 
> 9va parte: Juicio y condena
> 
> 10ma parte: Entre el cielo y el infierno.
> 
> 11va parte: El inicio de una mortalidad juntos
> 
> Si vienen desde la página de Good Omens FANS LAT sabrán de mis otras publicaciones, que les invito también a seguir.
> 
> Y si no conocen la página vayan y den «me gusta» porque encontrarán muy buen material allí.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y recuerden dejar su voto, review, kudo o comentario de lo que les gusto, lo que no y que se puede mejorar.
> 
> ¡Pasen un excelente día!


End file.
